


Truth or Lie ---Poem---

by luckykitty0523



Series: Original Stories/Ideas Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Magic, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, poem, something I wrote for a future story I am writing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckykitty0523/pseuds/luckykitty0523
Summary: This is a simple poem I have decided to write for a story I will be posting called "Supernatural Survival" and is of my own creation with my own characters and storyline. Hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: None
Series: Original Stories/Ideas Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025145





	Truth or Lie ---Poem---

**_Look to the sun and turn your back,_ **

**_Look back and shadows of the past will attack..._ **

**_Demons in your head,_ **

**_Monsters under your bed._ **

**_Always remember the angels will protect._ **

**_Angels fly..._ **

**_Demons fall..._ **

**_Monsters crawl..._ **

**_Shadows stall..._ **

**_Hide the truth..._ **

**_Reveal the lies..._ **

**_Are you the darkness or the light?_ **

**_Fire protects_ **

**_Water heals_ **

**_But both kill_ **

**_And under the goodness_ **

**_Evil is sealed..._ **

**_Books tell many truths,_ **

**_But shows more lies._ **

**_Only liars will cry_ **

**_While justice will try._ **

**_Are we failing to see the truth?..._ **

**_Or_ **

**_Failing to recognize our cries?..._ **


End file.
